sylvanian_crittersfandomcom-20200214-history
Basic Figure Anatomy
Every Calico Critter and Sylvanian Family member is constructed more or less the same way: Molded plastic with simple swivel joints, fuzzy flocking, round, glossy black eyes and (usually) a tail. As all non-mammal families have been discontinued for some time, the body mold shape remains the same. Some Families of the same species will share head molds, as well. There are four types of tail currently in use. Body Molds Since the discontinuation of all figures with molds other than the most common, it has been much easier for figures to share clothing. The two body molds now in use come in four poseable sizes and three non-poseable shapes: Poseable Adult--Basic and Long-Footed All Sylvanian and Calico parents use this body mold in one or the other variation. The body is almost 2 inches from neck to floor, 3 inches average torso circumference, about 1 1/4 inch from shoulder to fingertip and from hip to floor. Feet are approximately 3/4 inch long for the Basic mold, and about 1 inch long in the Long-Footed variant. Male and female Adult figures use the same mold, as Sylvanian Families and Calico Critters are animal-inspired toys for children, not dolls that imitate the human form. Poseable Young Adult--Basic and Long-Footed The original Sylvanian Families would occasionally include Older Siblings, marketed as teenagers or young adults with more sophisticated and mature interests. The Young Adult mold is now mainly used for the Town Girls. The body is 1 3/4 inches from neck to floor, with average torso circumference of 2 1/2 inches. Shoulder to fingertip is 1 1/8 inch, and hip to floor is 1 1/4 inch. Limbs and feet are narrower than those of the Adult mold; feet are the same length as Adult feet.'' Like the Adult figures, the same mold is used for males and females. Poseable Child--Basic and Long-Footed With several being included in sets other than their Family sets, child figures are the most common in Sylvanian Families and Calico Critters combined. The body is 1 1/2 inches from neck to floor, with an average torso circumference of 2 3/4 inches. Arms and legs are about 1 inch long from shoulder to fingertip and from hip to floor. Basic Child-Mold feet are a tiny bit less than 3/4 inch long (addressing the fact that many young animals--especially dogs--have adult-sized feet early in life), while the Long-Footed Child Mold's feet are just shy of 1 inch long. Poseable Toddler Both Sylvanian Families and Calico Critters refer to any character younger than the equivalent of five human years as a "baby", but it is implied that the poseable "babies" are older than the non-poseable ones. Poseable babies are usually available individually (often with a cradle and bottle) or in larger, often nursery-themed sets--most prominently Crème Chocolate/Grace Hopscotch. The body measures 1 inch from neck to floor, with an average torso circumference of just over 2 inches. Arms and legs alike are 3/4 inch long, feet 3/8 inch long. ''Baby figures, whether poseable or not, do not have tails. Fixed-Pose Baby--Seated The smallest Sylvanian and Calico figures cannot move their limbs, though their heads can still turn. Seated babies usually come in Twins sets and all Carry Cases. They are approximately 3/4 inch from neck to rump (on seated babies this is neck to floor) with average torso circumference of just under 2 inches. The legs (approximately 1/2 inch long) are pointed forwards and splayed slightly to the sides, with the 3/8 inch long feet pointed upward and outward. Arms are just over 1/4 inch long and stick straight out in front, allowing the baby figure to "hold" certain items in its lap. Baby figures, whether poseable or not, do not have tails. Fixed-Pose Baby--Crawling The smallest Sylvanian and Calico figures cannot move their limbs, though their heads can still turn. Crawling babies are found in all Twins sets, alongside either Seated or Sleeping siblings, and can also be found in a few other sets. They are 1 1/4 inches from toes to fingertips (length of figure) with an average torso circumference of just over 2 inches. Legs are molded to suggest bent knees but still measure about 1/2 inch long. Knees and toes touch the floor, while the heels angle up to the rump. Feet are 3/8 inch long and arms just over 1/4 inch long; the arms angle downward and forwards so the baby figure supports itself on the palms of its hands. When leaned against a ledge, the Crawling baby figure appears to be pulling itself up or peeking over something. Baby figures, whether poseable or not, do not have tails. Fixed-Pose Baby--Sleeping The smallest Sylvanian and Calico figures cannot move their limbs, though their heads can still turn. Found in older Twins sets, the lying-down Fixed-Pose Baby is paired with a "sleeping" head. Body is 3/4 inch from neck to heels, with average torso circumference of 1 1/4 inches. Arms and legs alike are 3/8 inch long, feet 1/4 inch long. Legs are slightly bent at the knees, with heels almost touching and toes pointing outward and down. Arms are curled inwards toward the chest. Baby figures, whether poseable or not, do not have tails. Fixed-Pose Baby--Standing This mold is always paired with an "awake" head, and can be found in a few newer sets. It is identical in size and pose to the Sleeping baby, with the exception of the feet. Instead of pointing down and out, the feet are flat, allowing the figure to stand unaided. Head Molds The head of a Sylvanian or Calico figure is attached to the body via a swivel joint that allows the neck to turn. Detailed painting is usually confined to the head, and each species' head mold comes in one of six sizes: Adult, Young Adult, Child, Toddler, Baby--Awake, Baby--Asleep. All but the Asleep baby have glossy black inset eyes; the Asleep baby instead has molded eyelids. Ears, noses, and mouths are molded, to be accentuated with painted-on detail. Both Baby molds have an open-mouthed variant that can hold a bottle or pacifier. There are x head molds currently in use. Basic Rabbit The Basic Rabbit head mold is used for the majority of rabbit figures in the Sylvanian line and all of the rabbits in the Calico line. It has upright ears that tilt slightly outwards and forward and are rounded at the tips. The molded hollow inside each ear is usually subtly painted. The entire head is quite rounded, with full cheeks and small chin. The bridge of the nose is flat and sloping, with no indentation; the nose itself protrudes only slightly from the face. Molded nose is shaped like an inverted triangle, with small, slightly smiling mouth indented below; a groove divides the upper lip below nose as is the case with real rabbits. Open-mouthed Babies have the hollow just below this groove, with a slight indent between lower lip and chin. The Young Adult version of this mold has molded indents at the outside corners of the eyes to suggest winged eyeliner. Retriever Dog The Retriever Dog head mold is currently used for three families: the Fentons, the Hunter-Smyths, and the Sylvanian-only Barkers. It has vaguely triangular ears that fold downward just above and behind the cheeks; these blend almost seamlessly with the head at the top and are most pronounced underneath, where the hollow between ear and head is largest. The face slopes outwards between the eyes to form a snout, with a molded nose and indented mouth with divided upper lip. This snout gives the Retriever mold a more pronounced chin, which is dimpled slightly in the case of the Open-mouthed Babies. Basic Cat Used for the Golightly, Harvey, Marlowe, and Sandy Cats, the Basic Cat head mold has a rather flat snout nearly identical to that of the Basic Rabbit mold. Ears are pointed and fairly tall, blending smoothly into the back of the head while being slightly hollowed in front. The cheeks are relatively slim. The mouth and nose are somewhat wider than those of the other molds; the mouth has less of a smile. The Open-mouthed Baby's mouth is positioned below the upper lip's dividing groove, with subtle sculpting of lower lip and chin. Category:Unfinished